Information retrieval systems, as exemplified by Internet search engines, are generally capable of quickly providing documents that are generally relevant to a user's query. Search engines may use a variety of statistical measures of term and document frequency, along with linkages between documents and between terms to determine the relevance of document to a query. Some conventional search applications provide search results for graphics and video files in a database associated with a network. However, conventional systems usually limit searches to the key words associated with each of the graphics or video files, such as the name of the file. Using a search query provided by a user, conventional search applications can perform a search for specific key words in the name of the file, and obtain a search result. However, these search applications do not provide any indications of where the search terms are located within the graphics or video files. In addition, these search applications can return unreliable search results since there is relatively little data to rank or score search results according to the content of the graphics or video files that are relevant or useful to the user for the search query and to locate search results according to content of the video files.
Conventional methods for navigating video content can allow a user to select a scene from a predetermined set of possible segments. Existing methods do not offer dynamic scene or segment selection however. For example, conventional systems and methods do not allow a user to select from a number of scenes or segments based on a current segment of a video.